Wasn't Your Girlfriend
by Your Lighthouse
Summary: Pretty much Oliver and Lilly are Dating and Lucas comes back into the Picture and Oliver Tells him off.
1. Pre Chapter Before Actual Story

(In Oliver's Point of View)

_I couldn't sleep cause i have alot of stuff on my mind, like how could Lucus hurt Lilly like that, I mean that she is like the most beautiful, caring, sweetest girl I've ever meet. I mean if I never had her....wait i gonna stop thinking like that. I don't like Lilly like that. Do I? What is that sound?_ I kept walking along the beach. _Who would be out here this late at night?_

As I got close I could here the sobs. Then as I got ever closer, I realized that it was Lilly! "Hey Lilly, what happen? What's the matter?" I asked frantically.

"What? Who is that? Oliver is that you?" Lilly manged to get out in between her sobs.

"Yeah Lilly, its me...what happen?" I ran to her and wrapped her up in my arms. I hugged her tight.

As she hung onto me she choked out "How could he? How could Lucus do that? How Oliver, How'??" Then she continued to cry on my shoulder.

_How could she be so broken hearted over that loser?_ "Lilly, he doesn't know what he lost. Kay you are the most beautiful**, extraorganiary, **funny girl that walks on the world." I whispered in her ear.

"Do you really mean that Oliver?"Lilly sobbed. "Yeah of course I do.... Hopefully I won't regret doing this but Lilly I have to tell you something, I known this for a while so I HAVE to tell you.."I said almost in a whisper because I was so scared. "What is it? Come on Oliver you're starting to scare me." Lilly said she had stop crying and now it seemed like her mind was totally off Lucus. "Ok,,promise that you won't freak out..." I said "Ok I promise!" Lilly said excitedly wanting to know already.

I finally found the courage and just said it "Lilly, I've had this feelings for awhile, when I first got them I just pushed them when I saw you with Lucus those feelings came straight back up. I hated watching you and Lucus together because it hurt me so much. Then when I found out that he was cheating on you, I wanted to make him pay for what he did to you. Sure that kind of normal because your my bestest friend but its also because I love you Lilly. Hell I've loved you since we were little kids. So that's it,"

Lilly was shocked, she was speechless. She hadn't spoken for several minutes. _Well I guess I blew it... I think I should just leave." _I got up and started walking away... I got a few feet and I was just thinking _man I just ruined our friendship.. its gonna be so akwa-_ but my thoughts we cut off by some voice.

"OLIVER WAIT! OLIVER!!!" It was Lilly she was running towards me.... I was ready for her to started yelling at me for having such bad timing after she just found out that he recent boyfriend was just cheating on her. But that wasn't the case, Lilly just kept running and once she got to me she pretty much pushed me down in a hug..

"Wait Oliver you didn't give me a chance to answer.."Lilly whispered in his ear as she was still on top of me. "Well I sat there for a couple of minutes and you didn't say anything so I figured that you didn't feel the same." Oliver said with a disappointed tone. "Well I was in shock. Well now I have an answer for you but you can't interupt Ok?" Oliver nodded. "You freakin told me that you love me. I was speechless because you don't now how long I have wished that you would say to me. When I went out with Lucus, the whole time I was wishing that it was you. So when I found out that he was cheating on me it hurt so much because I guess I was wishing so much that it was you that it seemed like you did it." Lilly said as a tear ecsaped her eye.

I wiped it away. Then she stated crying hard again. I didn't know what else to do so i just did it. I kissed her. I kissed her with as much passion as I could. Lilly started to kiss back with the same amount of passion. The kiss was a little wet because tears were still coming from her eyes. After a while I pulled back. "Lilly, will you be my girlfriend?" I mumbled, but she still heard me. "Umm... let me think... Duh you donut, I thought I made it clear that I love you too!"

I couldn't help but smile. I gave her a soft kiss then sat up and pulled her into me. We stayed like that for awhile then I walked her home.

"Goodnight Ollie-Pop" (hehe that what she calls him in the show) "Goodnight Lilly-Pop, hey you know that karoke thing is tomarrow, do you want to go with me?" I asked her before she went inside. "Yeah sure but I'll meet you there cause I got to talk to Miley." Lilly replied. I gave her one last goodnight kiss then made my way home with a huge smile on my face.


	2. Actual Story Idea

AN: the lyrics of the song are bold with yeah its mitchel musso song and its called wasn't your its just regular point of view.

Miley and Lilly walked into to party.

"Hey Lilly I'm gonna go to the DJ, Oliver wanted to make sure that he had the right song. I'll be right back" Miley said

"ok, I'll be fine, plus I was gonna look for Oliver." Lilly replied. Miley walks away

"Hey Lilly" Lucas says as he walks up to her.

"What do you want Lucas?" Lilly retorts

"Well I notice that you look quite sexy tonight and wanted to know if you wanted to dance with me?" Lucus said with a seductive grin.

"Eww gross, plus we've been over because you cheated on me and I have a boyfriend. Speaking of which... Hey Ollie-Pop!"

Oliver walks up to Lilly and kisses her.

"Sup Lilly-Pop, I missed you." Then he turns to Lucas and says "What are you doing with _my_ _girlfriend_? You already had your chance with her so back off."

Just as things get heated up Miley gets on the mic and announces "Hey Oliver, its your turn to sing..Come on ya fool..."

"Hey Lil, I'll be right back, and Lucas this one is for you." He smirked.

Lucas is then both angry and confused about what he just said..

"Ok guys this is a new one and it's called wasn't your girlfriend, so here i go"

**No reason to lie to you**

**She never felt like you do**

**Not like there'd be someone else in my shoes yea**

**Im not the reason why you broke up**

**So quit leaning im not your crutch**

**This isn't about me and it never really was**

**She deserves more than you gave her**

**She was always lookin for somebody to save her**

**Why you trippin on me**

**I was only giving her what she needs**

**Cuz you were never there she needed someone there**

**So now that shes mine why do you care**

**I know I didn't miss a thing**

**Cuz her finger didn't have no ring**

**So get on with your life I don't wanna fight**

**Cuz I know she wasn't your girlfriend last night**

**I cant believe you never got a clue**

**Was always gonna ex you**

**Now you got the message can you handle the truth no**

**I think I know wrong from right**

**And I think I know what she likes**

**Your on the dark side now that she has seen the light yea**

**The scene is over exit on queue**

**You gotta let her go when theres nothing left to hold on to**

**So**

**Why you trippin on me**

**I was only giving her what she needs**

**Cuz you were never there she needed someone there**

**So now that shes mine why do you care**

**I know I didn't miss a thing**

**Cuz her finger didn't have no ring**

**So get on with your life I don't wanna fight**

**Cuz I know she wasn't your girlfriend last night**

**Could be that you were only dreaming**

**And she never said that she loved you**

**Why should she waste her time on something she aint feeling**

**Its no good but theres nothing left you can say or do**

**Was that your girlfriend**

**Was that your girlfriend**

**Was that your girlfriend**

After his performance, Oliver jumped off stage and walked up to Lilly and wrapped his arm around her waist and just stared at Lucas as did everyone else.

Lucas just stormed out of there so embarrassed at what just happen,now back to Oliver and Lilly.

"You know you didn't have to do that" Lilly said to Oliver

"Yeah, but I wanted too, plus didn't you see the look on his face? It was hilarious!" Oliver replied

"Well thank you! Yeah it was freakin hilarious!" Lilly said while laughing. Oliver started laughing with her.


End file.
